random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
REAL New SpongeBob/How To Make Bad SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Good
Basically how to fix various episodes of SpongeBob. The episode doesn't necessarily have to be bad to be on here, but it does need to have a problem hindering it from being as good as it can be. *An episode with an "Unknown" mark means the episode will be improved, but currently, it isn't known how to improve it. *An episode with a "Removed from series" mark means the episode is being cut from the series. A new episode may be added to replace it. *An episode with a "Make the episode funnier" mark means that the plot of the episode works well, but more jokes involving it could be added. *A bolded episode is a new episode added to the series to replace removed ones. Pre-Movie Episodes *I Was a Teenage Gary - More coherent plot, funnier. *I'm With Stupid - Make Patrick's transition into believing SpongeBob actually is stupid more well-flowing, otherwise unchanged. *Party Pooper Pants - Unknown Season 4 *Good Neighbours - Have Squidward actually do some more jerk-like things to warrant his pain, have Spongebob and Patrick be funnier, remove the thing with the giant robot at the end. *Selling Out - Make the episode funnier. *Funny Pants - Fix Spongebob's laughter to be less annoying up until the point where he's trying not to laugh. Have the rest of the episode be about him trying to avoid laughing for the rest of the day. *Enemy In-Law - Make the episode funnier. *SquidBob TentaclePants - Remove the hideous blob thing at the end, make the episode funnier. *Chimps Ahoy - Make the episode slightly funnier. *Karate Island - Unknown *All That Glitters - Removed from series. *'The Monster Patty' - Bubble Bass orders a Monster Patty, which becomes a difficult order, as it is too big for SpongeBob's spatula. Seven minute long short. *New Leaf - Make the episode funnier. *Wigstruck - Remove from series. *Squidtastic Voyage - Make the episode funnier. *The Thing - Unknown *Hocus Pocus - Unknown *Born to Be Wild - Make the episode funnier. *Squid Wood - Make Spongebob act less annoying, make the episode funnier, less Squidward torture. *Best Day Ever - Make the episode feel more grand and special, make the episode funnier. *The Gift of Gum - Make the gum less disgusting, make the episode funnier. Season 5 *Night Light - Make it a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode, instead of shoehorning them in at the last minute. Make the episode funnier. *Rise and Shine - Unknown. *Waiting - After a short time waiting, Spongebob gets fed up with waiting and tries to search for the toy. *Fungus Among Us - Removed from series. *Boat Smarts - Unknown. *Good Ol' Whatshisname - Unknown. *Bucket Sweet Bucket - Make the episode funnier. *Breath of Fresh Squidward - Make SpongeBob be more likable as the protagonist of the episode, so Squidward being the antagonist is more warranted. *A Flea in Her Dome - Removed from series. *Le Big Switch - Make the episode funnier. *Atlantis SquarePantis - Most of the songs have been removed, LRH now has a musical number, the episode is more grand, and much funnier as well. Basically this mess of a TV movie is getting a major revamp. Or, make it a regular 11 minute episode, like it originally was. *Pat No Pay - Unknown *Blackjack - Make the episode funnier. *To Save a Squirrel - Make the episode funnier. *Pest of the West - Make the episode funnier, slightly better plot, more likable characters, make SpongeBuck's voice less annoying. *Whatever Happened to Spongebob - Unknown *Spongehenge - Removed from series. *Banned in Bikini Bottom - Make the song play less, make the episode slightly funnier. *Stanley S. Squarepants - Unknown Season 6 *House Fancy - Make the episode funnier, remove the toenail scene. *Penny Foolish - Handle the concept better overall. *Nautical Novice - Better ending. *Spongicus - Make the episode funnier. *Suction Cup Symphony - Make SpongeBob and Patrick less annoying, have their sounds match up with the music better for good vocals. *Gone - Better ending, the stuff with the car is removed. Seven minute short. *Slide Whistle Stooges - Better slide whistle jokes, greatly reduced to four minute short. Now paired with "Not Normal" and "Gone" *The Splinter - Removed from series, for painfully obvious reasons. *A Life in a Day - More extreme activities, and slightly better humour. Otherwise, largely unchanged. *Sun Bleached - Removed from series. *Giant Squidward - Unknown. *Patty Caper - Better ending. *Plankton's Regular - Better ending, make the episode funnier. *Boating Buddies - Unknown *The Krabby Kronicle - Unknown *SpongeBob Squarepants vs. The Big One - Make the episode funnier, make that guy played with Johnny Depp more relevant to the plot. *Porous Pockets - Removed from series. *Choir Boys - Unknown, but recieving a major revamp. *The Card - Unknown *Cephalopod Lodge - Better ending. *Shuffleboarding - The episode is actually about the shuffleboarding tournament, SpongeBob and Patrick are less jerky. *Sand Castles in the Sand - Make it a 16-minute episode. *Shell Shocked - Make it less disturbing, make it a 6-minute short. *Truth or Square - Make the Patchy plot better. Season 7 *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy: Sandy accidentaly steals the formula thinking it's one for a new science experiment, causing Plankton and Mr. Krabs to get into Sandy's treedome. *One Coarse Meal: Removed from series. *Rodeo Daze: SpongeBob is less cruel, SpongeBob and Patrick just go to Sandy's rodeo, the gang arrives at Texas five minutes into the episode, better ending *The Great Patty Caper: The episode is renamed to "The Great Train Caper" to avoid confusion with the season six episode "Patty Caper." Season 8 *Bubble Buddy Returns - Bubble Buddy returns to Bikini Bottom, but the citizens are still mad at him. SpongeBob urges everyone to give Bubble Buddy a chance to do good. Bubble Buddy starts by giving out cheesy pickles. He is then honored as a hero. Season 9a *Squid Baby: Have SpongeBob and Patrick take better care of Baby Squidward, Krabs tells SpongeBob to change him in the bathroom, SpongeBob actually changes Baby Squidward, Squidward's head returns to normal via cold water from a sink. *SpongeBob You're Fired: Removed from series. Post-Sequel Episodes *Ink Lemonade: The episode is renamed to "Squid Gets Spooked" about Squidward being trapped in a haunted house and trying to find his way out. *SpongeBob's Bad Habit: Turn it into a 6-minute short (its sister would be expanded to a 16-minute semi-special), remove the gross parts. Category:Random Works! Category:REAL New Spongebob Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Spongebob Category:Better Versions Category:Decrapitated Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:How to make X things Y pages